DESCRIPTION: In recent years training in clinical Dentistry has been significantly impacted by the rapid growth of simulation technology. The introduction of computer generated Virtual Reality, together with haptic devices, have the potential to further improve clinical training across a broad range of skills acquisition. Given that a restorative Dental procedure is a planned intervention in a complex 3-D space, the advent of VR would allow the student, and clinician alike, to practice skills acquisition in a virtual 3D world. The Aim of this project is to put a computer-based simulation system to work. We intend to develop a tooth treatment planning system that will integrate information derived from different imaging techniques and will accommodate the intrinsic three-dimensionality of the resulting data set. An ideal planning environment should present a stereo 3D computer-generated reconstruction of the imaging data in a 3D space. It should allow the operator to interact directly in 3D in a natural, direct and easy manner. This system will allow for a believable simulation of a wide variety of tooth preparations that clinicians could encounter. By combining tooth-specific micro-CT scans, microgrindings, and high-resolution photographic images, data will be co-registered and displayed as a single 3D object. The result will be a photo realistic, 3-D voxel model of a tooth. The system will allow for real-time manipulation of the multimodal 3D data. Additionally, the system will provide a number of Dental instruments for tooth preparation and shaping. The 3D image will be moveable in all axis of rotation but can be fixed in a desired position when needed. A sensor resembling a Dental hand piece will appear as a computer generated virtual hand piece on the computer screen. It can be used to perform tooth preparation procedures. The position of the virtual instrument in the users hand will be calibrated in such a way that the user perceives it to be in the same orientation and spatial position. Through the use of haptic force-feedback it will be possible to simulate the sensation of actual tooth preparations.